the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pedicure and Facial of Doom
The Pedicure and Facial of Doom is the thirteenth episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show". Synopsis Lex Luthor returns to his mansion in hopes to reorganize the Legion of Doom and live in solitude for the better, but discovers that his sister, Lena Luthor, is free from captivity, has brainwashed her captor, Black Adam, and has turned his mansion into a day-spa trap that has ensnared the Justice League! Plot The episode begins with Lex Luthor, after lamenting about his failure of world domination, setting a course for Smallville, where he and his lackeys, Sinestro and Black Manta, arrive at Luthor Manor. Meanwhile, at the Watchtower, the Justice League receives a call from Hawkman about a bonding retreat at Luthor Manor. Thinking that the spa is a trap, the League decides to investigate the Manor. Later, upon arriving at Luthor Manor, Lex discovers that his home was turned into a spa & resort, now owned by his younger sister, Lena Luthor, who has recently escaped jail. When the League arrives at the Manor, Lena doses them with her can of special spray which forces them to go off-duty, called the "Super-Chill Mist". Lex tries to object to this matter, demanding his property returned at once, but she allows him to have only his room back instead on a condition that he massages him properly. Later, Luthor is donned in butler attire and is forced to work as Lena's butler. Meanwhile, Supergirl eventually emerging from a solarium, sees Black Adam, who is now another one of Lena's butlers, and accuses him of trapping the League in the first place, but was dosed again by Lena after taking out one of the LexBots sent by Black Adam to restrain her. Luthor becomes convinced that with the League trapped in Luthor Manor, his sister can hold the world hostage her diabolical nagging will, but Lena reveals that she has other plans; she wanted to does the world with Super-Chill Mist using her ultimate weapon, the Purple Death Ray. An outraged Lex curses Lena for her blind relief and flees with a dosed Supergirl in tow. Suddenly, the League and Hawkman bursting into the tanning room to try and arrest Lena, but she sends the LexBots to keep them busy until Supergirl and Luthor intervene and destroy the Purple Death Ray before revealing that they've been in Batman's lab back at the Watchtower. Lena tries to dose them both again until Lex disarms her with a "Super De-Chillifying Mist", a can of special spray which turns everyone back to normal. This allows Luthor to arrest his sister (as well as Black Adam), but Hawkman confirms him as an escaped prisoner. The League tries to arrest him too, but the evil genius escapes into the moat, unaware that Sinestro was supposed to park his ship outside the window. At the end of this episode, Luthor, now travelling into space with his lackeys, devises a plan to find the Fatherbox, take it from Darkseid, and then assassinate the Justice League for good by any means necessary. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The Trouble Alert alarm on the Justice League's big screen in the Watchtower's control room should be a similar sequence to the Save-Ums' Screen's incoming call going off in a Canadian CGI animated superhero children's television series, "The Save-Ums!". Category:Season 2